Total Drama: The Blood Moon Massacre
by Nidonedo
Summary: The Island of Canidis. A mysterious place that is now the shooting spot for the latest season of Total Drama. But something isn't right. Contestants have begun to disappear and in their places are torn and bloodied clothing as well as little remains. When a large beast hunts them down, they all have to stop this new threat before they become dog food.
1. The Nightmare

_Gwen's breaths were deep but fast. Her muscles ached and begged for a break but the vicious sound of snarls and dog-like barking was enough to keep her from stopping for a minute. She wanted to turn her head and see if the beast was still chasing her but she didn't want to risk getting eaten if she stopped. As she ran through the darkened forest, she slightly jumped at the sound of leaves crunching and branches breaking under her feet. She dodged tree roots, low hanging branches and boulders as she looked for a place to hide herself. And as fate would have it, she found a spot to hide. It was a large oak tree with a trunk large enough to hide her whole body. She made a sharp left turn and slammed into the trunk. As she slowly sat to the ground, she felt large amounts of air return to her lungs. She brought a hand up to her face and felt thick beads of sweat drip down her forehead. As she sat there, she heard a sound she didn't want to hear again. It was the spine tingling howl of the creature that was chasing her._

_Gwen felt the heavy feeling of fear soon slither back into her body. She got back onto her feet but when she tried to run, her legs locked up. She tried to get them to move but they wouldn't budge. With a little bit of force, she bolted from the tree… only to trip over a tree root. As she fell, she rolled down a cliff, screaming the whole way down until she came to a stop at the bottom. As she got onto her knees, she felt her bones tingle with fear as the area around her became bathed in a bright red glow. Cocking her head up, she gasped as she noticed it. Up there, sitting in the sky's highest peak, was a blood moon. _

"_**Beautiful isn't it?**_" _She heard a scratchy and deep voice ask. She looked and felt her heart stop at what she saw. It was a large wolf that had shadow black fur which was matted with a familiar crimson liquid. It had large muscled legs that ended in huge paws. A long bushy tail swung from side-to-side as it stared at her with unnatural glowing red eyes. It had a large head with sharp canines perfectly made for eating her. "__**The blood moon is a rare sight. And it's a perfect time to hunt.**_" _The wolf said with a smile. Gwen began to try and crawl from the giant wolf which just edged closer to her._

"_P-please… w-what d-do you w-want?" She asked it. The wolf smiled and smacked it's lips._

"_**Why isn't it obvious? I want you!**_" _It roared as it opened it's jaws and clamped them down on her throat._

* * *

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Gwen screamed as she woke up from her nightmare. She looked around and saw that all the other girls were asleep in their bunk beds. She looked over her bed only to see that it was soaked with sweat from her running in her dream, even though she was more likely rolling around in it, before she sighed and went back to sleep. But as she laid her head down, she found it impossible to get back to sleep. She was afraid of being chased and seeing that wolf again. So she decided to go for a little walk. Silently, she crawled out of her bunk and tried to get outside. As she neared the door though, she stepped on a plank that creaked, making her stop dead in her tracks. She turned and saw that it didn't wake anybody up. Gwen then turned back and opened the cabin door and walked out. She creeped down the steps and then began her walk when her feet touched the ground. As she started to follow the dirt path, she heard somebody walking behind her. She turned and saw.. nothing. She sighed and turned around only to be greeted by a tree branch. She rubbed her head and got back to her feet and heard something… growling.

She swore she heard something say "_**Mine."**_ before she turned around and once more was greeted with nothing but the chirping of crickets. As she continued along her path she soon grabbed a wooden stick and hefted it. She knew this island too well to let her guard down. She continued along the path and was soon greeted by a beautiful pool. The moon's glowing light made the pool shine brightly.

"Might as well since nobody's around." Gwen said as she started to approach the pool and take off her clothes. When all of her clothes laid on the ground, she dipped a foot into the pool and sighed as the warm water felt good. She soon walked into the pool and soon relaxed into it's warm comfortable waters and closed her eyes. Her moment of peace was soon interrupted by a loud howl.

Her eyes shot open as the sound sent a shiver down her spine. Her head shot around as she tried to see what made the howling sound. But then she figured it was probably one of Chris' pranks and continued to float in the pool. But then, she heard a familiar voice speak again.

"_**Leave.**_" She turned around a few times but found nothing in the area at all. She soon got out of the pool and put her clothes back on as she ran back to her cabin only to be met by yet another tree branch.

"Are you alright?" A gentle but deep voice asked. Gwen looked and saw a familiar face with a look of worry. He was a bit taller than her and had a serious attitude. He had a green mohawk and a piercing in his nose and in his left eyebrow. He was wearing a pair of baggy shorts that were torn like a dog got a hold of them.

"D-Duncan what happened?"

"Oh this? Ran into a wolf and kicked it's ass. You know just being the bad boy I am." He smirked. Gwen just chuckled at her friend as he held out a hand to help her up. She accepted it and got back to her feet.

"Thanks. So what're you doing out here?" She asked.

"I followed you out here. Didn't want anything to get its paws on you." He replied.

"Well I just couldn't sleep so I went for a little dip. That was.. until I heard this voice." She said.

"What kind of voice?" He asked curiously.

"A deep, scratchy voice. It said "mine" when I was walking here and it was telling me to leave." She replied.

"Well ya' shouldn't listen to people like that. Was probably Chris trying to scare you." Duncan told her.

"Probably. But how'd you run into a wolf?" She asked as she stared at his torn shorts.

"Why do squirrels act so vicious here?"

"...good point."

"Now let's get back to our cabins and worry about this crap later." Duncan said as they both went back to their respective cabins to turn in for the night. Never knowing that there is a hunter among them. A vicious cold blooded monster roams the island with them. Lock the doors, grab your holy talismans, and make sure you're not afraid of wolves. This is the story of the Blood Moon Massacre.


	2. Discovery

"_Even a man who is pure of heart and says his prayers by night, may become a wolf when the wolfsbane blooms and the autumn moon is bright."_

_-The Wolfman_

* * *

The next morning, before the morning sun even took its place in the sky, the campers were in their cabins as they slept peacefully… until the sound of an airhorn shot through the campsite.

"GOOOOOOD MORNING CAMPERS!" The host, Chris McLean, shouted when he stopped using the airhorn. All the campers all turned their attention towards the host all having a look of utter contempt on their faces. Chris has made their lives a living hell since the show first started out as Total Drama Island and that misery has carried over every single show. Soon, standing in front of Chris was Alejandro, Cody, Gwen, Duncan, Trent, Mike, Zoey, Geoff, Bridgette, Jo, Courtney, Scott, Owen and DJ.

"It's six in the morning McLean. You better have a good reason for waking us up." Duncan growled as he cracked his knuckles.

"Easy Duncan. There is a _very_ good reason for why I called you here this morning." Chris said as he giggled, making the teens worry a little bit.

"What's the reason Chris? I've got a hot dog dream with my name on it waiting for me." Owen whined.

"Simple. Tonight, and the nights after that are very unique. Wanna know why?" He asked them.

"Why?" They all asked in a bored tone of voice.

"Wow I really did wake you people up early…. I need to do that more often-"

"GET ON WITH IT MCLEAN!" Duncan yelled.

"Jeez someone woke up cranky. Anyways this week we are host to witness a new type of moon. A Blood Moon!" Chris said happily.

"A B-B-Blood Moon?" Cody stuttered.

"Yup! It's when a full moon turns a bloody red. However, this Blood Moon has a supernatural effect on the island's predators, making them even more vicious. That's why I've decided to make all the challenges this week, wait for it, NIGHT CHALLENGES!" He cheered. Some of contestants just stared at him slack jawed while others were glaring and resisting the urge to rip that smiling clean toothed head of Chris of his body.

"CHRIS THIS IS THE MOST DANGEROUS AND BY FAR THE STUPIDEST THING YOU'VE EVER HAD US DO IN THE SERIES AND THAT'S SAYING SOMETHING!" Courtney shouted in Chris' face.

"I know. You can thank the producers for that one. Anywho, I've got to get the forest ready for tonight's challenge. You can go ahead and do your own this. See ya'!" He said happily as he zoomed off.

"Ese pendejo de mierda estúpida!" Alejandro cursed in Spanish as he walked away.

"First, he makes us do dangerous stunts that would send us to the hospital. Now, he's making us do dangerous stunts that could kill us! What's next, a challenge in the afterlife?!" Zoey sarcastically asked.

"Don't go giving them any ideas dummy!" Gwen growled causing Zoey to gulp very loudly. Before Gwen could give a retort she saw that Chris had already got aboard his boat and started to drive off. "Chris you son of a bitch!"

"Hey, where's Izzy?" Mike asked as he looked around for his teammate. Izzy was one of the female competitors who had a very wild side to her.

"Dunno. Maybe she sleepwalked into the forest again." Trent suggested.

"I'll go look for her." Zoey said as she ran into the forest. When she was out of sight, the group saw Duncan with a look of shock on his face.

"Duncan, what's wrong?" Courtney asked as she walked up to him.

"HUH WHAT?!" Duncan said as he flailed his arms a little and soon found himself in a pose similar to someone who would've studied martial arts. "Oh… sorry about that." Duncan said as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Dude, why'd you stiffen up?" Trent asked curiously.

"That? Oh! I just had a bad memory that's all." He replied.

"So you froze up like a popsicle?" Mike asked.

"Well it included a Blood Moon alright?!" He asked back angrily.

"Sheesh. Sorry." Mike said as he backed off.

"Hey guys." Bridgette said as she walked up to the group.

"Yo Bridge. What's up?" Trent asked.

"Not much. But I'm exhausted. Couldn't get much sleep because of the howling-" At this everyone scratched their heads in confusion at this. "Don't tell me… none of you heard any howling at all did you?"

"I did." Gwen said as she stepped forward.

"Really? When did you hear it?" Bridgette asked.

"Around.. midnight I think. I couldn't sleep so I went for a little swim. It sounded like a _really_ big dog." Gwen replied.

"Maybe it's just a dog that an intern or one of the crew lost. I hope it's alright." Bridgette said. But before anything could be said, a loud scream was heard coming from the forest.

"ZOEY!" Mike screamed as he ran through the rest of the group followed him and ran for a few minutes. As they ran, Mike tripped and caused him and the others to fall and tumble on the forest floor until they came to a stop. When they started to get up, the noticed a bright red crimson liquid underneath. "W-what… what is this-" He stopped mid sentence as he soon saw Zoey crying a little and holding a torn green camouflage shirt with the same red liquid that covered the area they were in.

"I-it's.. it's what's l-left of Izzy." Zoey said as she started to slowly cry again.

"O-Oh my god. What did this?" Courtney asked as she took the shirt and examined it.

"Looks like an animal. But what kind of animal can eat an entire human body?" Gwen asked curiously as she scratched her head.

"Few actually. Crocodile, Komodo Dragon, Hyena-" Duncan listed off.

"You're not helping Duncan."

"You asked what kind of animal can eat a whole human so I listed some is all." Duncan said casually with a small smile on his face. Gwen just glared at him while she tried to comfort Zoey.

"Hey, there's something embedded in her shirt." Courtney said, gaining the groups' attention. She struggled for a bit but she pulled out something from the chest of the shirt. It was a tan, bone-like object that was stained with blood.

"What is that Courtney?"

"I think… I think it might be a tooth."

"Wait a minute. Courtney did you just say that might be a tooth?" Mike asked as he looked at it closely.

"Well yeah… why?"

"Because this tooth looks like it might belong to a wolf… a really really big wolf." He replied as he examined it.

"How do you know what a wolf tooth looks like?" Duncan asked.

"Manitoba. He fought wolves on a camping trip once and knocked a tooth out of one's mouth." He replied.

"So a wolf ate Izzy? How could a wolf grow that big?!" Zoey asked in a frightened voice.

"Steroids… plenty of steroids or somehow it's a leftover mutant from when we came here last time." He and the others shuddered at the memories of giant animals and a plant named Larry swam through their minds.

"I doubt it's a mutant though. I mean we would've noticed it before right?" Cody asked.

"He's got a point but still might want to be careful." Courtney replied as she dropped the tooth.

"W-What're we going to do with Izzy's shirt?" Gwen asked. When she said that, everything went silent for a minute before Cody spoke out.

"We'll bury it. She would've wanted it like that." He said. The whole group nodded… more out of final say rather than agreeing that Izzy would've liked it as she was very random and out of her mind at times. A few moments passed but they eventually buried the shirt at long last. As they all left Mike placed a mini cross over the torn shirt piece in honor of their fallen friend.

'_So tasty was Izzy. One by one, all of them will fall to me. They'll become the prey.. of the Big Bad Wolf._'


End file.
